One lover for another
by Jub Jub
Summary: A story of TEMPTATION! They are playing with fire! Will Dom, the Governor of newly discovered island Cowoperill stay faithful to his lovely wife Kel? Will Matt stay faithful to Courtney? Or will they all swap and follow their desires? Please R&R!
1. Juliet

Juliet  
  
Today was my first day at the new school and Lou-Anne, my mother, hadn't bought me the uniform which consisted of a short blue tartan skirt, a white short-sleeved button-up shirt and a blue blazer and in winter, a black trench coat and stockings; so I wore my blue hipster flares, a red halter and my black trench coat.  
  
I walked into the school grounds feeling nervous, but appearing aloof and arrogant as all hell. They would never come close to the friends I had in Cali, and I wasn't going to let myself get close enough to them either. There were loads of people all sitting and dawdling around the quad. Many people stared at me as I walked passed.  
  
I noticed several groups including the "punks", the "nerds", and of course the "populars". What school is without a popular group? I admit though, I was one of the leaders of the popular group in Cali. I saw the slutty, big breasted, cheerleader and the popular jock. I was also stereotyping with I chided myself about doing.  
  
I walked into the office and received my timetable and a map of the grounds as well as bell times. I retreated from the office and stopped outside a building. "Belleview". I located exactly where I was on the map and then where I had to go for my homeroom, which they called roll call.  
  
The bell went and everyone scattered, all heading towards their "roll call" rooms. I walked off to my room and there outside the door kissing, no a more accurate term would be MAULING each other, were the jock and his "slut" girlfriend. I suddenly lost my appetite to eat again, EVER!  
  
They were right in the doorway so I couldn't get passed. I stepped aside and shook my head. I looked away and then the second bell went.  
  
"Oh shit! I'm gonna be late again!" said the slut as she rushed off. The jock walked in and headed up the back. I walked in after him and I figured I had to give the guy some credit, he did smell nice and have a nice ass but that's all he has going for him, from my point of view.  
  
I quickly spoke to the teacher. "I'm Mr. Cooper but you can call me Coops, all these dickheads do anyway." The teacher seemed nice enough and the school seemed lax. "Juliet is it?"  
  
"Uh yeah but everyone calls me Jules." I said kind of embarrassed at my name. I cursed it every time someone said it. I mean come on, it's out a fucking Shakespearian play. How would you like a name like Romeo? He must have noticed my hesitation.  
  
"Well take a seat. Everyone this is Jules, please make her feel welcome." A few people, particularly guys, mumbled hello or hi. The jock just stared at me curiously. Unfortunately for me, the only seat left was right in front of the jock. I wasn't too keen to seat there although I'm sure many girls would feel themselves privileged for the seat. I walked down the aisle, the jock winked at me as I slid into the seat. He tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to face him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Matthew Webber."  
  
"Uh hi," I replied and turned back around to face the front. I appeared standoffish and disinterested, while inside my stomach did flip-flops. I acted superior.  
  
"You're very beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?"  
  
"Um thanks," I said blushing. "No one has ever told me that before and that doesn't mean I want to hear it from you. Don't insult my intelligence by lying to me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jules is it?" I nodded and he continued, "But I wasn't lying, I don't lie."  
  
"Well thank you," I said ending the conversation by turning around, hoping to stop myself from falling for him. He must not have noticed my abrupt manner which basically told him I wasn't interested and wanted him to fuck off, either that or he chose to ignore it.  
  
"Let me see your timetable. I'll help you find your first class."  
  
"No thank you. I found this one on my own and I don't need or want your help. Try to seduce someone else, perhaps your slutty girlfriend?" I think I was even shocked at myself. Here I was new at this school, insulting the most popular and I had to admit good-looking guy as well as his girlfriend and I was being an utter bitch to him. I mean he was just trying to be polite and help me fit in.  
  
"If you don't show me willingly, I'll embarrass the shit out of you until to do." I thought about it for oh, two seconds. I mean I WAS new here and I did want to make friends, not enemies and not be embarrassed by people on my first day so I reluctantly handed over my timetable. "Well you are in my history, geography, English, art, Russian.....well you're in all my classes except you don't do mechanics. Oh shit are you serious? You're in my mechanics class too? Jesus!" I blushed again and looked down. I always liked toying with cars and I think that's why I have a Honda Civic with a spoon engine, a 366 turbo with NOS (nitro oxide) and a Beau Tech system exhaust. I had spent $80 000 US on my car. (My dad was stinking rich). I was a good street racer too.  
  
"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then," I said grinning. I was more trouble than I was worth, and soon he'd know it.  
  
"Yeah. Just follow me to the next class and you can sit with us at lunch, for today at least." I decided TO sit with them at lunch, after all, I'd meet new people. 


	2. Matt

Matt  
  
I hadn't expected the new girl to blush like that and oh was she cute when she blushed. She seemed so up herself and wanted to dispute everything I said as if she already knew my reputation. I just wanted to talk to her because she looked like a good lay. After all, what Courtney doesn't know won't hurt her, but this chick......she likes mechanics? Not many girls can handle wrecking their nails or getting their hands dirty.  
  
The bell went and she picked up her bag. It kinda surprised me by the way I was so fascinated by her every move. If I was an emotional guy I would say I was falling in love with her but dude, I've known her what, two minutes and I'm in love? Give me a break; I'm an arrogant and horny male. What can I say? I'm gorgeous and I know it and she's fresh meat.  
  
She walked ahead of me and she does have a gorgeous ass. I could get used to looking at that. I wonder what she's doing tonight. Oh shit I'm meant to be going over to Courtney's house....what am I going to do? I may as well forget I know Jules with Courtney around.....it's all I can do at the moment. We walked into the next class, one that I have with Courtney and to make the bitch jealous I put my hand on the small of Jules' back and guided her in.  
  
This was modern history; I loved everything about war except for the aftermath. I found the topic extremely interesting and I guess Jules did too. I can't say much for Courtney, she only does it coz her brother did it and she can pick up marks from rewriting his essays.  
  
"Hey Court, this is Jules, she's new here."  
  
"Well duh," she said popping her gum. "I'm Courtney."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Well I'm glad to see you two have met, Courtney you have been assigned to show Juliet around." Juliet? I thought....hmmm that did make things interesting. Her mother or father were obviously rich and had a taste for Shakespeare. That was interesting. I figured I'd ask her about it later. I was curious to see how her and Courtney would get on especially now that Court was showing her around.  
  
"It's ok sir," said Jules, "I know my way around. Thank you anyway." Again there was her stubborn streak. I guess I would get used to it but I know it would frustrate the shit out of me. The teacher looked at her skeptically, and so did I but Court looked relieved.  
  
"Ok, well if you're sure?" she nodded. "Ok let's get some work done."  
  
We all opened our textbooks and started to work. We were learning about the Vietnam War and the effects it had on society, a topic on which I was hugely interested but all I could seem to think about was Jules. I wondered if I wasn't going out with Court if she'd like to have dinner with me. More than just a casual fuck. It seemed I wanted to make an impression with her so I began talking to her about anything I could think of, which was nothing hugely interesting.  
  
"Hey Jules," I said and she looked over at me. "What do you think about the war?"  
  
"The soldiers didn't deserve to be treated like that! They went because their country ordered them to. The public criticize and fear what they don't understand and this happens to be something they do not understand at all!" she said intently, her eyes shining. I assumed that she had a relative or older friend who had been to Nam. Most families had, some lucky one's didn't.  
  
"Well, I see you're very passionate about things like that. What else do you have a passion for?"  
  
"Reading," she replied distantly, as if her mind was on something else.  
  
"What do you read?" I asked again to get her mind back on me.  
  
"All different novels, anything I pick up. Many of which are for younger kids. Fantasy, romance, war novels, anything." She replied once again looking intently at me. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
"I've got soccer training after school, would you like to watch me play?"  
  
"Actually, I've been meaning to ask someone about that. Is there a team I can play for?"  
  
"We have a girls team but they aren't any good. How long have you played for?"  
  
"I have played since I was seven. I played in a state team. Surely there is something I can do?"  
  
"Well the guys team is almost at state level and it doesn't have to be just guys, it was only that only the boys were good at soccer. If you are really serious and wanna give it a go, come with me after school and you can try out for it."  
  
"Sure sounds good." 


	3. Court

Court  
  
Who does that Jules chick think she is? I better find out some dirt about her before this goes any further. I mean Matt was practically fawning all over her and he's going out with me. I'm not about to lose him for anything. I excused myself from class and went outside.  
  
I put in a call to my god father Enzio Loretti, a notorious mob boss in America and as that's where she came from I figured he could find out something.  
  
"Hi uncle Enzio? It's me Court!"  
  
"Oh hi what can I do you for?"  
  
"Well there's this girl who is trying to steal my man, I need to find out the dirt on her."  
  
"Yeah not a prob, what's her name?"  
  
"Her name is Juliet Lancaster. She lived in Cali. That's all I know."  
  
"Juliet Lancaster? She's a good kid, a real good kid! I know her very well. I don't wanna hear you bad mouthin her understand!"  
  
"Yes boss I understand," I said and hung up. This was getting me nowhere fast. Not the response I had expected. The bell went and I went on to my next class where all the guys made me feel very welcome and appreciated. Screw that bitch. She'd get what was coming to her. Eventually.  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully even though she did sit with us at lunch. Then after school I ran off to cheerleading practice. We were using the soccer games as practice for a football games. There was that stupid bitch changing into her soccer boots and a pair of shorts and a T.  
  
I can't believe she actually thinks she's good enough to play with them. The stupid skank. She won't make it into their team, I thought as I ran off to join the girls as I was in desperate need of a bitching session.  
  
We sat on the bench seats that over looked the field as we watched her warm up. The guys seemed curious enough about her and decided to give her a go and she whooped their asses well and truly. I mean I practically hate the girl but I have to admit she was really good. The team stood in awe of her and that made me even madder.  
  
Finally William landed in a good slide tackle and she went down, ending up with a stud marks in her leg. She ended up with a few bruises but nothing altogether painful. Damn it. She was getting enough attention, she didn't need anymore. Finally it ended and she ran over to the big oak tree and began to stretch and cool down. She was leaning against the trunk and stretching her ankles just as Matt, Josh Atkinson, the other popular and a nerd ran into her, all colliding into a heap on the ground.  
  
All I could see was arms and legs sticking up everywhere and everyone burst out laughing and pointing. Now the attention was on how much of a dag she was and that excited me for it no longer meant that I had to compete with her. Her rep. was ruined. Not bad for a first day.  
  
It took a while for the group to untangle and as they did, Josh was kissing Jules. Well that bitch. I'd always liked Josh and she has to come in and take over everything! Matt looked hurt, as if he'd liked Jules too. What is with her? She has to be a witch!  
  
I stormed over and grabbed hold of Matt's arm and kissed him passionately. That ought to make him forget about her. And I think it did. He wrapped those strong arms around me again and suddenly everything was right with the world. It was with him that I could forget about anything that I tried to avoid.  
  
Sometimes I wished Matt and I could just disappear to another era and live there. Then another voice inside my head told me to be careful what I wish for. It was strange, as if it was going to come true or something, but hey, this is the real world, not make-believe. We stopped kissing and I looked again at the heap.  
  
The nerd got up and grumbled about getting covered in mud and when Josh and Jules actually stopped kissing, she too grumbled about getting mud in her hair which had been done in dreads. She kept going on about how she wanted to sit down in front of the TV with an ice cold beer after she'd had a shower. For a Cali girl, she acted a lot like an Aussie.  
  
The nerd walked away and no one really noticed. She was one of those ugly girls that no one knew the name of or really ever noticed. Suddenly I felt as if I was falling, towards the tree. We all were, me, Josh, Matt and Jules. I could see bright colours and images as we sailed to God only knows where. We all hit the ground hard and blacked out. 


	4. Kel

Meanwhile, back in Cowoperill.  
  
Kel  
  
"Good morning my sweet," said Dom as he lightly kissed my lips as I awoke from a deep sleep.  
  
"Good morning, oh my I'm so late this morning. You should have woken me." I replied half yawning. I blinked a few times and sat up. He just gave me a look that said 'You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you'. I quickly had a bathed and dressed for the day. I put on my usual breeches and shirt and ran down to where my class eagerly awaited my arrival.  
  
Tobe, now a head teacher on our small but prosperous island, had started the day's tasks. Fences were being made and the village was being built slowly but surely. Our population had finally reached 200.  
  
I quickly stretched and loosened my muscles, and my students did the same. I was teaching a class of about 15, which included 6 females ranging in age of 5 to 38 and the 9 males of about similar aging.  
  
The town square was practically finished and included a marvelous inn that we called the Marvelous Inn for all those sentries who preferred to eat with the common born. Here in Cowoperill, there was nothing to distinguish the common from the noble as we all felt that everyone was equal. Of course, Dom and I were above the rest in the rank structure, we also pitched in and did our share of the chores.  
  
That reminds me, I needed to make sure everything was going as planned. I called Tobe over and he occupied my class. I ran down to where the Port was being built. We had only been on the island for a few days and already we had achieved so much. We had commandeered three ships and our Port we called Port Massacre, had not been touched by any enemy soldiers.  
  
Our castle was built on the biggest hill that overlooked the entire island. Our walls had already covered three quarters of the island and would be finished by noon. A few teachers and knights were arriving from Tortall and we were eagerly awaiting their arrival. We needed all the help we could get at the present moment.  
  
By midday, the fencing was finished ahead of schedule and so was the port and the inn. We had already built the castle and most housing, after all our workers from Tortall and Galla had helped. We also had workers from the Copper Isles after all the help that Ally had given them.  
  
The weather here was fabulous and made for great farming conditions, which many farms had been built. Never before had any men or women for that matter worked harder to start a country like ours was.  
  
A few relatively uneventful weeks later, we finished all that we needed to have built. The town was completed and so were the barracks and stables, the blacksmith and training grounds were all set up and stocked and so was the archery ground. We had several spies positioned around the island and so were troops that scoured the area. The Mages huts were completed and we had Chief mages for healing, fire, water, weather and plants that taught others and our population flourished. We had one main infirmary as well as smaller ones in the castle and the barracks.  
  
We had absolutely no slaves on the island, all were paid wages and free to do as they pleased so long as they stayed within the rules that governed the land and so far everything had run smoothly.  
  
However, I had a feeling that something strange and unnatural was going to happen any day. I could sense it and I think that the animals could too for when Daine had visited with Numair as he secured the area, she had appeared puzzled and not herself as her daughter trailed behind her.  
  
It was quite a site and reminded many of when she had Kit trailing behind her. Kit was the young dragon that used to follow Daine. I smiled at the stories they used to tell. Iaani had followed me here, ever faithful to me. She was our chief seer.  
  
She had foretold of a strange occurrence to happen within the next few weeks and I knew she'd be right. She was always right in her predictions when she made them. She couldn't see what, no one could but no one dared mention is either for it was something beyond belief.  
  
In case of any even that we couldn't picture, we trained all our soldiers and townsfolk extra hard and taught them many new skills. 


	5. Dom

Dom  
  
I hope Kel doesn't overdo herself. She has been straining lately to get all the work done, especially all the buildings done for the village and while running classes and errands. At this rate I'd never have a male heir, no one to follow on in my footsteps, not that I really had footsteps but I would like to hear the pitter patter of little feet in the castle. It would be a great sign, signifying a prosperous life in Cowoperill.  
  
For already, we had achieved many things. A whole new system of government had been put into power in our land and the villagers had liked it immensely. We had established more buildings and prosperous relics in our two months here than some had in an entire lifetime.  
  
Already our monks had reduced conformity, leaving the villagers to choose for themselves and make up their own minds and as a result the church had prospered. Numerous relics were found in the land bringing people from all over the seas to see them. Our army had established many set ups and were heavily training for any emergency.  
  
We had scientists endeavoring to produce new elements and experiments, which would enhance our lives, not hinder them. Never before had any country labored so profusely to achieve a goal.  
  
And Kel, well I loved her more than life itself. I have known her for years and cannot get enough of her. I remember when she was younger, she was just a scrawny kid and she insisted that she had no feelings for me but deep down I knew she felt something. She was too easy to get a long with for her to be anything less than a terrific friend.  
  
She always looked after us, after I looked after her in the beginning and she showed that she could keep her head in a war or fight several times. I had honestly never expected that but I was glad that she could and I was glad that she had decided to join to become a knight for surely if she hadn't, I would never have met her.  
  
As long as I was here, no harm would ever befall her. I cleared my head and walked out of the stable. How long I had been in there I had no idea. I looked like a few hours. All the while I had been grooming the new horses. Now their coats shone with health.  
  
I smiled to myself and walked along the path up to the castle. On my way I passed Alianne, Lady Alanna's daughter who had accompanied us since our beginning, and her lover Nawat Crow. Nawat was in fact a former crow that turned human when Aly was helping the Trickster God Kyprioth. Nawat was smitten with Aly, much like I was with Kel.  
  
I smiled at them laughing inside. "How are we today?" I asked.  
  
"Good thanks Dom," replied Aly laughing then her expression turned sober. "Or should I say Governor?"  
  
"No no, Dom's fine believe me."  
  
"Ok great. Dom, Nawat had been working extra hard to get the feathers made, all stormwing and griffin feathers." His new master isn't like the old one in looks but he sure is in style. Here everyone had lots of freedom, I only hoped they didn't abuse it.  
  
"That's great Nawat. Thanks so much. I am forever in your debt." I replied charmingly but sincerely. My plan was to captivate the people of Cowoperill so they would be forever loyal in case of any emergency we needed to face.  
  
"No not at all," replied Nawat cheekily, "You are forever in Aly's debt, for I make them for her and her alone. They are hers to do with as she wishes." He finished and smiled charmingly. Aly seemed shocked at his abrupt manner but I personally loved this kid, what personality. Legendary.  
  
"Domitan! Domitan!" called Iaani, our chief seer. Something must be wrong. Kel had been mumbling about something going to happen lately. I thought it was just all the stress she'd been under lately trying to train, teach and oversee as well as help construct and do her chores. We'd all been working especially hard lately but Kel more than anyone.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," I said to Aly and Nawat. "What is it Iaani?"  
  
"Dearest Dom," came a voice through the seer that was nothing else but my beautiful Kel's voice, but she sounded to far away and distant. "Something is going to happen, I know it. And if you are hearing this message then Iaani has tried looking into the fire and come across this recording. Do not fear, I am in good health. You, yourself saw me this morning so don't start panicking. I know however, that upon hearing this message, Iaani too, is aware of something major about to occur. I love you." Finished the message and I sighed inwardly.  
  
"Domitan," came Iaani once more. "I'm sorry to do that so suddenly but I felt you should hear it. I do believe something is going to happen sir. I cannot tell what, but it will be very soon. Within the next day or so. I hate to leave you with so many blanks but it is something that cannot be helped I'm afraid."  
  
"Iaani, please do call me Dom, and do not worry about the lack of details, we will survive it yet." I said charismatically, and kissed her hand then placed mine on top. I was sure she'd seen the panic flicker in my eyes a moment ago but she was graceful enough not to say anything. She knew I meant what I said. 


	6. Aly

Aly  
  
Hmmm the man has charm, and lots of it. But he in no way reminds me of the deceitful and perilous man. Dom is gorgeous, has the body of God, the mind of an incredible human and a heart the size of all the lands combined.  
  
Something was troubling him though, must be Kel, I thought. Kel and Dom had welcomed me with open arms claiming I was just what they had been looking for to help in their lands. I had gone with them willingly and of course Nawat followed me.  
  
Nawat was staring at me with a curious expression on his face, his head cocked to one side. Mother was coming to visit in a few days so then she'd get to meet Nawat also. Nawat was favored among the ladies here, just as he was when I was with Kyprioth's ladies in exile.  
  
Nawat and I had kissed several more times since then, these lands being so enchanting; we were drawn to do it. I can see why there is no war or conflict here. It is just so magical. With my Sight I could see that the place dripped with magic but it was so natural and graceful it did not hurt my eyes at all.  
  
I had started feeling drawn to sleep with Nawat and I could tell it wasn't just the lands. I love him. I think I have for some time but am much like my mother and do not like to admit those things.  
  
"Aly?" asked Nawat quietly.  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"Aly why are you staring at me with that strange grin on your face?"  
  
"Oh," I sighed, "Never mind that. What do you think of Dom?"  
  
"Well he's not a crow but he's not a hawk either. He wants to make his own nestlings like I do, and he looks after his mate. He has what you call a sense of humor and doesn't mind sharing. With him as the leader of the lands, there will be no conflict."  
  
It was just as I had thought Nawat would say. Just then he looked up at the crows approaching. It seemed there was trouble coming that even the crows could sense. Nawat replied back in crow then hurriedly explained to Aly in Kyprish. Something that looked human, unknown male and female persons had landed out of the sky in the south of the lands. They called for my assistance.  
  
I saw Dom and Kel riding swiftly and I whistled for my own horse. Nawat came running with his own and my steed. We mounted quickly and rode speedily towards the site. On the way we spoke hurried Kyprish and the crows came carrying some arrows and some bows. Kel and Dom already had theirs and so did the Gov's Own (a form of the King's Own that protected this island).  
  
We caught up with Kel and Dom and rode alongside them. When we reached the site there were four unconscious people, two female and two male who were dressed in the strangest of things. Three had shoes with studs on the bottom, knee high socks and short forms of breeches and short-sleeved shirts. The other carried fluffy roundish things and wore a very very short skirt and what looked more like a breastband than a shirt that showed her naval and was sleeveless. It also showed a considerable amount of cleavage.  
  
Kel walked over to one and slapped her face lightly. This was the female with the studded shoes. She had mud in her hair. She stirred but did not waken.  
  
"Ok," said Dom in a regal manner. "They appear to be harmless, not carrying any weapons as such. So we will carry them back to the castle and keep them under close watch. Nawat, would you be able to send word via crow to call a healer or two to the palace, they may be in need of treatment." Nawat turned to me and I nodded quickly. He spoke a moment to the crows using signs and words I knew a few of.  
  
"Thank you," replied Kel wearily. I suspected she had worn herself our more than she was showing. Nawat had noticed that too as I heard her name mentioned when he was telling the crows to prepare the healers who had also been taught how to speak simple crow. When I had come back form the isles, I had seen my mother and da again and it had been a joyous reunion and now doing things on my own again I felt like a new person.  
  
I was curious to see how the newcomers would talk and react. It would be interesting to hear of their travels as well. I made a mental note to be included in the watch over them and to ask them many questions.  
  
Dom rode back with the one with the studded shoes that we named Kypri, which was the Kyprish word for sun goddess, the other female with missing clothes we named Wocky, which meant inadequate dressing, she rode with a guard in the Gov's Own named Peter. The blonde male we named Cias, which meant Lord of the sun, rode with Kel and the other male we named Luka, the Kyprish word for Lord of fantasy, rode with Nawat.  
  
Wait till mother heard about this. I couldn't wait to see her face. I wondered if Dom was going to send a search party around the area to scout for any belongings that they might have brought with them and lost somehow. I was just about to ask him about it when he sent out a small group.  
  
"Aly, I'll need you to stay close so when they awaken you can use your Sight. I'll be interested in their explanations of their strange attire and arrival."  
  
I smiled. It was good to feel so useful. I was much like my mother and Kel in that sense. They could never just not do anything and relax. "Not a problem Dom," I replied sweetly then smiled at Nawat. He was being intriguingly strange about the newcomers. Especially Luka, who lay unconscious in his lap. It was rather humorous to watch.  
  
I could easily see myself married to Nawat and he had been asking for me to be his life mate for a few weeks now, always insisting we make nestlings to mob any hawks that will come. I had always laughed and changed the subject but had continued kissing him regardless. I wasn't a female that was obsessed with him but I very much enjoyed his company and missed him when he wasn't there.  
  
We rode back fairly swiftly and took them to an unused quarter of the newly built but very extravagant castle and we placed two guards outside the door. We put the Cias, Luka and Kypri in one room as they were dressed alike and we put Wocky in one on her own. We had one guard outside her door, the one who had brought her back. 


	7. Jules

Jules  
  
What a strange dream, I thought as I awoke. I thought I had landed in some strange place and been half carried on horse back to some castle then placed in a bed with Josh and Matt. I looked around. The room was elegantly made and seemed traditional. I sat up and someone's arm fell off my stomach. Oh my God! I hadn't been dreaming, asleep next to me was Josh and Matt.  
  
I wondered where Courtney was for I was sure I had seen her in my dream as well. The man who carried me back was dressed in an old combat style of a shirt and breeches. Come to think of it, they all were. They had the muscular grace of someone who trained, much like myself, so they must had played soccer or something. They must have a gym or training ground.  
  
I got up and noticed I was still in my T and soccer shirts with my soccer boots on, and I could have sworn I heard someone speaking Kyprish. That language was centuries old, must like Gaelic and Welsh.  
  
I walked to the door and opened it slowly. I was trying to piece together how I came to be here and I couldn't remember. I could feel a bruise along my right side, a few form the crash with Josh, Matt and that nerdy girl and the stud marks in my leg were pretty bruised as well. Apart from that I wasn't too worse for wear.  
  
I stepped through the door and felt a sharp knife or sword point placed at the tip of my throat. So far I had assumed I was knocked out for some reason and taken to someone's house. Now of course, it was someone's brother pulling a prank.  
  
I pushed the blade down out of my face and continued through the doorway. "Don't be daft. I am not going to fall for any of your shit. Who's brother are you?" I asked.  
  
"Darffft? What is Darffft?" he replied seemingly curious.  
  
"Daft means to act foolishly." I said and noticed the accent. "Where am I?"  
  
"You think I act foolish?" he asked in English then mumbled "Stupid girl" in Kyprish, a language I had learnt during my days of studying languages.  
  
I replied back cheekily in Kyprish, "See you are daft if you think I cannot understand. Now where am I?"  
  
"You are on the lands of Cowoperill. Governed by Domitan and Keladry." Dom and Kel, I knew those names, and Cowoperill? Wasn't that a name of somewhere in a book I read? How bizarre. He must be pulling my leg.  
  
"In that case, I demand to be taken to this Domitan?" I said sarcastically. He must be a bloody good actor. There was no way I was in a book. That was just someone's imagination. I assumed this was Matt's doing. I mean hadn't he asked what books I read?  
  
"Certainly. He had requested your company as soon as you awoke Kypri. Come along now." He replied and walked off ahead of me. I thought about waking the other two but decided I was too curious to meet this Domitan. And hadn't he just called me Kypri? That was of course Kyprish for sun goddess. Couldn't be could it?  
  
"Why did you call me Kypri?"  
  
"Because that is your name!" he said impatiently. "Hurry along now Kypri!" I walked quickly behind him and did as I was told. As I walked I made a mental note of the direction in which we walked and made a mental map. This would be extremely helpful in finding my way back.  
  
Finally we arrived to a closed door that looked royal enough. My lovely and charming guard knocked and stepped back. Within seconds, a man with brown hair and blue eyes answered. "Ah Kypri, finally you have awakened. I have been waiting many hours. Aly," he called over his shoulder and a girl not much younger than me with golden red hair appeared at his side. I remembered her as the girl Alianne who had the Sight, daughter of Alanna the Lioness and George Cooper the former Rogue or Tortall. If this was fake, they had researched it down to every detail.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ali - "  
  
"Yes Alianne, the lionesses daughter I know," I replied.  
  
"Hmmm well we have a few questions to ask you. When and where were you born? And under which ruler?"  
  
"I was born in California in the year 1985. We don't have a ruler. We have politicians."  
  
"1985! Well that's impossible. Aly?"  
  
"She tells the truth Dom," replied Aly simply.  
  
"Why is that impossible? I am seventeen years old."  
  
"It is the year 452 HE (Human Era), that's why that's impossible." I gasped. "How would you describe your attire?"  
  
"It is called soccer shorts, soccer boots and a T."  
  
"Socka? What is socka? And T? what is that?" Oh Lord, would I have to explain everything? 


	8. Matt

Matt  
  
Yawn. Oh my right side, it feels as if I've fallen on it. It could be from the fumble Jules, Josh and I had. Yeah, that's what it was. Where was I? I looked around. The room was ancient looking, as if I'd stepped back in time or something. What the hell? This couldn't be. Josh was laying in the bed next to me, still asleep or unconscious or something.  
  
I guess this means I'm not going to Courtney's tonight. Where the fuck am I? Wasn't Juliet with us? Maybe this is her house or something. Payback maybe? I need to find out. I mean I'm still in my goddamn soccer gear. This will be good for my boots.  
  
I got up and shook Josh, "Wake up you lazy bastard," I said. He stirred but his eyes remained shut. Just then a dude wearing like these weird pants that looked like they were my great-great-great-grandfathers or something, burst into the room.  
  
"Ah Master Cias, you have awoken at last," when I looked puzzled at him he thought I couldn't understand the language. "Do you not speak English? Kypri does. How strange."  
  
"I do speak English, my name is not Cias it is - "  
  
"Your name IS Cias," he said rather forcefully. I decided for now I'd just agree. "Has Master Luka not awoken?"  
  
"Who Josh? Nah he's still asleep. I'll fix that," I said grabbing a pitcher of water and pouring it onto his face. He quickly woke up then. "Josh welcome to the real world, if this is what you can call real."  
  
"Master Cias, don't be.." Pause "Oh what was that word she used, oh yes, don't be daft! Oh and welcome to Cowoperill. Kypri has already spoken to Dom and so she has explained your situation. Wocky is still unconscious."  
  
"Who is Kypri and who is Wocky? And where the hell is Cowoperill?" asked Josh angrily. I'd already whispered for him to agree to being called Luka. There was no point arguing.  
  
"Kypri, the sun goddess, is the blonde female dressed the same as you with the studded boots from that game you call soccerrrr," he said rolling the r's on soccer. "Wocky is the other one, her name means inadequate dressing. Your name, Cias, means Lord of the sun and you, Luka means Lord of fantasy."  
  
"Oh well that's fabulous. Just fucking great! How do we get home?"  
  
"Your leader, Kypri will be with you presently to clear up any misunderstandings." He said and left, shutting the door behind him. Josh continued to swear like a troopie. This was going to be an interesting day. I should go find Wocky, umm I mean Court. I wanted to know who was behind this. Surely it couldn't be real.  
  
The door opened slowly and in came Jules, looking more like a goddess than anyone I'd ever seen. She looked so beautiful. It was amazing. Even Josh was speechless. He blonde hair had been washed and curled, a few strands dangling in her face. She wore a white silk dress, which only emphasized the vibrant tan of her skin, showing complete health and dripping with sensuality.  
  
"Hi Josh, Matt," she said and smiled, her white teeth glowing. She looked so beautiful that I forgot where I was for a moment.  
  
"You look so beautiful," breathed Josh. She just smiled and lowered her eyes. Then she turned that riveting gaze on me.  
  
"Where are we and what on earth are we doing here?" I asked slightly agitated. She didn't get offended or angry.  
  
"We are on an island called Cowoperill which is later known as something else, I can't quite remember what. I have no idea how we got here but we are here. I at first thought this was a prank but it seems not. This place is in one of the books I read, though nothing like this ever occurred in that book. Please just stay calm and agree with names and such that they give you. There is no point in arguing."  
  
"Yes well that's all well and good," I replied shakily, "But what are we supposed to do? And how do we get home? How did you become our leader?" Josh remained staring in awe; I could tell he liked her.  
  
"We should just relax and learn what we can from here. Teach them all we can. I don't know how to get home," she replied and her eyes teared over. I got up and wrapped my arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm being so mean to you, but I don't know what to do." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and smiled again.  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry I had the same emotions as you. I only adjusted more quickly. Come, get changed and bathe, try not to upset the locals and act as if everything is natural. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me or any of the guards or chaperones. Eat drink and be merry." I figured that this explanation would have to suffice for I could tell Jules wasn't lying.  
  
"Where's .."  
  
"Courtney? She's in another room. She still hasn't woken. Tobe, one the senseis in this country will call me when she wakes. Do not worry." She walked outside down a corridor into a courtyard.  
  
Don't worry, she says? Easy for her to say. She's our 'Leader'. I still think she'd be a good lay. I'd learn lots from these people and I'd get her attention. The men here were nothing to what I could be. Suddenly I heard her yell, "Nawat! Get down!" Nawat? What or who was a Nawat? I looked out my window and there twenty feet in a tree was a man. Well a dude about my age I assumed. How he managed to get up there I had no idea, unless of course he flew.  
  
She laughed at something he said, obviously captivated by him as she was with me not so long ago. He was rather good looking but I'd show him. I'd show them all. I'd learn their skills and trades and I'd earn my keep for as long as it took to get her to love me.  
  
Oh my fucking god, what is happening to me? I never talk about love. Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought. I'd still learn their things. I think this was a time when they had jousting and sword fights. Speaking of which, Jules carried a sword.  
  
Rather peculiar. Jules came rushing back and she handed me a towel, blushing ever so slightly as her thigh touched mine when she passed. I couldn't be sure but I was almost certain she had been in the bed with josh and I just a moment ago and she blushes about touching. Maybe she was frigid after all. 


	9. Court

Court  
  
Oh fuck, my head hurts.  
  
"Matt!" I called out weakly. I waited and no one came. "Matt," I called out again this time a little louder. Still no response. "MATT!" I yelled and finally someone came through the door but it wasn't Matt. It was that skank from school. The new girl, Juliet.  
  
"Finally you woke up," she said not at all nicely.  
  
"Yes I did. What concern is it of yours?"  
  
"None really. I don't care. I only have to tell you that we are in a place called Cowoperill, your name is now Wocky and the year is 452. Welcome to the real world."  
  
"Real? You call this fucking real? Get a life would you. Stop trying to break matt and I up!"  
  
"Think what you want, I am not trying to break up anyone, least of all you. Say hi to uncle Enzio for me next time you talk to him," she said and smiled cynically. I looked away. Her tone softened. "Look, I'm pretty sure you'll have a mobile phone on you, try calling out and let me know what you get. I want to get home just as much as you. There is a change of clothes in that closet, don't argue just put something on and they might give you a better name. When you are dressed walk out your door down the corridor then the fifth on your left. The door will be slightly ajar and we will all be in there and you will get to meet Domitan and Keladry, the Governor and Governess of this island." She left quietly and I buried my head in the pillow.  
  
The I pulled our my mobile. Surely I would get some sort of reception. Yes! One bar reception. I dialed my home number. It was ringing, faintly but still ringing.  
  
"Hello mum? Hello? I can't hear you! You're breaking up! Hello?" it had too much static.  
  
I hung up and tried not to cry. I was sick of this place already but I decided to make the most of it. I walked to the closet and put on an elegant gown. It was a sheer pink and was tight at the bodice and hips then flared out. I went outside and followed Juliet's directions. There I came across Josh and Matt dressed in suits that were old-school style. There were about ten others in there as well.  
  
"Wocky," said Matt, "Let me introduce Governor Domitan of Cowoperill and his wife the Governess Keladry." Matt was in on this too? How rude dude!  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance," I said demurely. I was determined to act like a lady just to piss off Matt. Juliet spoke up.  
  
"Wocky, you've already met Cias and Luka," she said pointing to Matt and Josh. "This is Alianne, the lionesses daughter," she continued pointing to a golden red headed girl about our age who was dressed in a pair of old school pants and a shirt. "This is Iaani, the chief seer," she indicated a dark skinned girl, dressed the same as that Alianne girl. "This is Tobe, head sensei after Kel." She pointed to a boy around mid teens who had beautiful eyes.  
  
"And of course," said matt laughing, "You know Kypri the sun goddess," he said pointing to Juliet. "She will be teaching you how to speak Kyprish. And Tobe will be teaching you to wield a sword and use knives and such." "Yes of course, that will be fantastic. I look forward to it."  
  
"Do you know how to play this soccer too?" asked Domitan.  
  
"Yes Domitan I do, but not as well as our dear Kypri here."  
  
"Oh please, call me Dom. There is no need to address anyone formally. I'm sure your skills will be formidable indeed. I ask that you and Kypri change into more suitable attire for you shall show us how to play this game of yours."  
  
"Certainly Dom, I've already taken the liberty of explaining all the rules for you on this parchment. We shan't be long. Oh and do you mind if we rearrange our sleeping arrangements, I'm sure Wocky will be more comfortable with her lover Cias." I smiled at that thought, but Cias, I mean Matt, looked forlorn and angry.  
  
"Of course, you shall have anything your hearts desire."  
  
"Dom, is the Shang Dragon and Wildcat coming today? Surely they would like to watch in on this soccer," added Kel.  
  
"Yes good point. Samma! Can you please locate the Wildcat and the Shang Dragon?" said Dom in a tone indicating it was more a command than a request. A young girl nodded and left quickly and quietly. Then the four of us left and went to get changed into the clothes we had come in, although I opted for the old-school clothes that everyone else seemed to be wearing. That would be better for soccer.  
  
We met outside in the courtyard and Cias, Luka and Kypri were all in their soccer boots, shin pads and shorts. I couldn't care less about the fact that they were dressed alike because I knew I looked good in what I wore. We all started warming up and I saw a woman and a man dressed very different to all those here and I assumed that they were the Wildcat and Shang Dragon.  
  
While we warmed up two young boys set up posts for the goals and everyone looked strangely at the soccer ball. I was surprised to see it had traveled through with us. Kypri started 'juggling' the soccer ball with her feet and knees and everyone stared in awe.  
  
Finally the game was underway and we began, Kypri explaining as we went through it and more and more people crowded around and began playing. After an hour or so, there were 30 or so on our side, marked with a piece of material as an arm band, and only about 10 on Kypri's team.  
  
Dom was on my team, as was Kel, Cias, and Luka and practically everyone else, and still Kypri was beating us. Everyone was enjoying themselves thoroughly.  
  
"Now," said the Shang Dragon, "We can see that you are well inclined in the athletics department but are you as well equipped in martial arts?"  
  
"I am not sure," said Kypri, taking off her boots and shin pads, "but I am willing to test your skills and let you test mine." The Shang Dragon roared with laughter. Surely he expected to beat her very easily. He had noticed that she was very graceful on her feet but she would be no match for him who has been training since he could walk. 


	10. Kel

Kel  
  
What was Kypri getting herself into? I mean she could obviously play that game she taught us but challenging a Shang dragon? In front of everyone. Even the Wildcat looked worried for her skill was as equal to his as anyone could be and still he could beat her.  
  
"Surely you aren't worried."  
  
"Yes actually I am. I do not want to hurt such a lovely girl," he said. That obviously meant he found her very attractive for Dragons never openly admitted that they thought someone was good looking.  
  
"You flatter me so," she replied lowering her eyes flirtatiously, then she pierced him with a single glance, "Please let me test your skill. I am curious as to the way you fight and after all, you asked if we were good at martial arts. Surely the only way to find out is to test us." He readily agreed then, for she did have a point.  
  
He began to warm up and although she must have been exhausted, Kypri readied herself for a fight, borrowing some stretch tape for her hands and one ankle. Once they were both ready, they bowed before each other and began circling. Kypri had all the right moves and footwork.  
  
"Well you've done something like this before. Good footwork. Do not concentrate on my chest so much little one," said Leo Braveheart. He was obviously impressed with her skill and although her muscles must have been aching, she continued to fight the Dragon. They did pattern after pattern and matched each other punch for punch, kick for kick, leap for leap.  
  
The sun was far-gone and they were still going. Sweat dripped off each one and I began to worry about their health, especially Kypri's for she can't go on much longer. They both looked about to die of exhaustion, their pride and ego too big to let them concede that I called it finished for them. They both gave me grateful smiles and collapsed onto the floor, both breathing hard.  
  
I let them sit there for an hour or so then I came back out and he had an arm around her and they were talking. She had evidently become cold. They seemed very cozy but there were two men who weren't happy at all. They were jealous and resentful. They obviously liked this girl but she was taken with Leo. I myself couldn't be happier with Dom. The whole island was well- managed and very time consuming but it was starting to practically run itself. I couldn't be happier.  
  
"Are your rooms comfortable?" I asked and they turned around smiling.  
  
"Yes mine is very nice thank you very much," said Kypri and the Shang dragon nodded his approval.  
  
"Well dinner is being served. Do you have everything you need in your room?"  
  
"Yes thank you ever so much. Please thank Dom for me also, we shall be there presently," said Kypri once more. I left quietly and walked into the castle. Everyone was seated along the table, Dom and I in the center then Cias next to me, then Wocky, Luka, Kypri, Leo and the Wildcat then others on Dom's side. The conversation was very reserved.  
  
The meals went through uneventfully. Everyone made idle jokes and then the atmosphere lightened and Kypri, Cias and Luka began telling jokes and the Dragon began telling tales of his life. Kypri stared at him in admiration, as did that other one, Wocky.  
  
After it was finished we all left and Kypri said she was going to bathe in her new room. It wasn't much later that the Dragon disappeared but I dared not say anything. I could be wrong in my assumptions. Cias and Luka disappeared too and I wondered how long they had known each other. It looked as if they had all known Kypri for many years.  
  
Dom and I left and I decided that tomorrow I'd teach them all the field arts they wanted to learn. I could still joust and hit the target with a weighted lance, even as the ring bobbed in the wind. Dom and I practiced sword fighting daily, a good match for each other in every way.  
  
I still remember the first time we met when I was training to become a knight. I was doing practical work and Raoul had picked me to train with him and the King's Own. Dom had been there, his blue eyes sparkling with pleasure as he lured me to eat claiming if I didn't then I wouldn't have much time afterwards. He was curious and inquisitive about me but never rude as some others were. They had all soon realized I was one of the only people to hold their heads in a fight and battle. One needed to think straight when in a battle. Those skills are somewhat put aside now but my matches with Alanna still prove interesting. She is one of the only people who can beat me in a sword fight. She is also very good at Shang for someone not born into it. I had always wanted to be her for as long as I could remember. She was my inspiration.  
  
Tomorrow at the training fields I could put some of my skill into practice once more. I would teach the new comers much as I'm sure they could teach me a lot. They were after all from the future. I only worried about Dom and Wocky. She was an attractive girl. I felt very safe with Kypri for she seemed more kind-hearted and sincere. Aly had told me several times that never once had she seen her lie which was comforting. It wasn't that I didn't trust Dom, I didn't trust Wocky.  
  
Tomorrow. Why worry about tomorrow today? I rested my head on the pillow and fell asleep instantly. Dom was only bathing then joining me. I had nothing to fear, I told myself as Dom wrapped his arms around me after he climbed into the bed. I didn't have to worry about a thing. Everything was going to be alright.  
  
The next morning I awoke a little before dawn and began my exercises for the day. To my disbelief, Kypri was already out there moving slowly what looked like patterns or battle dances. She seemed off in another world. It looked like a form of meditation mixed in with the battle dances only she didn't carry a weapon.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I am performing what is known as Kata. It is the patterns I learnt only it is based on learning balance and clearing the mind. I'm sure you have something that does the same thing only in a different way and style." She replied, her voice sounding miles away as if she were in a different world.  
  
"Clever isn't it?" said Leo stepping out of the shadows. Kypri smiled in an off-handed way then she stopped and opened her eyes.  
  
"I would be happy to teach you if you'd like to learn Kel."  
  
"Yes that'd be wonderful. I'd appreciate it very much."  
  
"I too if you don't mind milady." 


End file.
